A New View
by TrueheartAlpha
Summary: AU Slytherin-Harry. Werewolf Harry! Harry finds out that Dumbledore is hiding something from him. Harry has had enough and is about to show the wizarding world that he was truly meant for Slytherin; H/Hr, Severitus, and more!
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Harry Potter characters All of the rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. No money has been made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

* * *

Chapter One – Thoughts

'No one cares, no one will ever care about what I think. All they see is the boy-who-lived. Why should they care? I killed Cedric and Sirius. It was my fault.'

Harry thought as he walked down the street to the park that was in Little Whitney. He heard a faint growl but didn't care to look. He had realized over the summer that Dumbledore was just using him as a pawn for the light side. He had listened as Ron and Ginny got paid for "putting up with him." Harry had no one other than Hermione and Hedwig since then. Harry had told Hermione about the conversation between the Weasleys and the Headmaster and they had ignored Ron and Ginny ever since. Harry was startled out of these thoughts when he heard a howl behind him, he looked and saw a werewolf running towards him and he stood shocked as the werewolf launched itself at him. The next thing he knew was that he had a sharp pain in his shoulder as he felt a fierce presence in his emotions. The wolf had awaken in him. Before he blacked out, Harry saw that someone had found him.

"Oh Harry." said the person.

* * *

(Order Headquarters)

Hermione Granger awoke to an owl pecking at the window in her room at the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters. She had been collected after the break out from Azkaban and she now knew what the real reason that it was necessary. Hermione took the Daily Prophet and gasped at the front page.

**Werewolf attacks neighborhoods at night near the Private Drive Park.! **

**Early this morning, two muggles were found with a werewolf bite by a team of Aurors. If you see or suspect of any suspicious behaviour then call the Auror office immediately**

** -edited by Rita S.**

Hermione looked down in shock as she read about her friend. She threw the paper on the bed and ran down to the front entrance so she could go get Harry from his relatives house. As she neared the park, she heard a whimper and walked over to the spot of the sound. As she stopped she nearly fainted at what she saw. Laying in his own blood was her friend Harry Potter. She felt an urge of adrenaline and carried him to the Headquarters. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Professor Snape apparate and saw the color fade from his face. He stood speechless then cleared his throat before he said,

"Miss Granger, what is Potter doing in your arms?"

His eyes narrowed as she shifted the body in her arm. She ignored his question and kicked the door as it swung open for her. She carefully laid Harry on the couch of the parlor and went to get a damp cloth. She saw Professor Snape and told him to help her clean Harry up. As she did this, she heard Harry groan and she ran over to him,

"Harry, how are you? Are you in pain? What-" She was cut of by as she received a glare from her friend.

"I am alive aren't I?" He said sarcastically. He looked up and felt happy that she had worried about him. As he ended his thought, harry saw that she was shaking. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

All that Hermione could do was throw herself into his arms and cried. Harry smiled as she used his shoulder as a pillow. He was deep in thought about why no Order members had shown up to help him and why Dumbledore was acting strange last year. Soon he was asleep with Hermione in his arms.

* * *

(Malfoy Manor)

Narcissa sat on the highest balcony of the Malfoy manor in her green, silk night gown, staring up at the stars, feeling the cool wind blow through her golden locks as she wrapped her arms tightly against her body. Her Son, Draco, set off for Hogwarts for his Sixth year. Oh, how spoiling him seemed more fun when he was away. Lately, Lucius had been working late at the ministry and she couldn't sleep without him by her side. Her body shook a little as she began to feel cold but the view was too amazing to walk inside and sit on her bed to stare at the walls. She waved her wand, summoning a small, black blanket, then wrapped it around her body. Cissa stayed that way as she thought, staring out into the big sky as she waited for Lucius to return home. She had heard about the attack on Harry Potter and was appalled when Dumbledore didn't lift a single finger to help the poor boy. She was brought back to reality when she heard Lucius apparate home.

Lucius apparated home after a meeting with the Minister, He had told Fudge that he was taking a break from work to spend more time with Narcissa. He had been given a week off from work and was planning to stay away from the study at home. As he entered the bedroom, he saw her up again waiting for him. He slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello my darling. How was your day?" He asked as he kissed her back of her neck.

Narcissa was on the edge of falling asleep when she felt her husband's warm and protective arms wrap around her as he kissed the back of her neck. She smiled, turning around and looking into his eyes softly. "I've missed you so much, my sweet love," she whispered, then leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck."I'm doing alright I suppose. I'm not sleepy anymore, now that you are here." Narcissa smiled, and then leaned in again, kissing him once more.

Lucius chuckled and deepened the kiss. His tongue parting the lips of his wife. Hands ran over her body and tightened as she leaned her body into his.

" Then I should let you know that you have me to yourself for all next week, as the minister has allowed me to take a break from work." Lucius resumed kissing her as a sense of desire ran through his body. It had been so long since they have had a moment like this.

"All of next week?" she asked, smiling, her eyes shinning with excitement. "That's wonderful, Lucius. I'm so happy to have you here with me and not a moment will go by that we aren't together." She leaned in, pressing her body close to his as he deepened the kiss and moaned softly, feeling his hands roaming her body. "Oh Lucius it's been so long," she whispered, pulling back to catch her breath. Today was a special night for her. Cissa pulled him by the hand, leading him to the bed.

Lucius followed her and got undressed. Lucius' muscled body shinning from the moonlight. He loved his wife dearly and was happy to have all next week with her. He smirked as she declared next weeks plan. "I am here to please you my dear wife." Lucius kissed her lips softly as he took her robe off. "Indeed it has been too long for my liking Cissa"

Cissa smiled, running her hands over her husbands body when he undressed. She shivered a little as he robe hit the floor, exposing her bare body. Returning the soft kiss, Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling excited and..turned on. She kissed him deeply with great passion, then moved down to his neck as she bit down on his skin softly. She wanted to say something in response to him, but was suddenly at a loss for words.

Lucius moaned as he felt her bit his skin.

"Dear merlin, yes. " he moaned as she kissed his body. He felt like he was on fire with desire. His calm breathing turned into panting as she returned the kiss with passion and he felt himself get aroused at his wife's display of intimacy.

" Cissa, please don't stop.''

"Im not stopping, my love," she said, running her fingers through his long blonde hair as she continued to kiss him even more. Great feelings were building inside her and her desire for him was growing by the minute as she ached for his teasing. Her playful bites became a little stronger, her body pressing tighter against his.

Lucius kissed her neck as she bit him harder. He ran his hands over her exposed body and teased her nipples. He whispered in her ear. " Does this feel good to you love? does it make you want to scream my name out?" He ground his hips into her thighs playfully.

Cissa moaned softly as Lucius began plaing with her nipples and running his hands over her body. She nodded with a smirked as she felt his hips grinding against her roughly.

"Oh lucius. I forgot how rough you liked it," she moaned, kissing him roughly on the lips.

Lucius moaned and tried to control his lust and lost. He rolled them on the bed and kissed his way down to her thighs where he kissed up to where they meet. he softly placed a light kiss on the nub of her clit. Earning a moan from her. He loved when Cissa teased him roughly. It brought more pleasure. " More. Now."

Narcissa moaned as his tongue teased her clit and gasped in pleasure.

" Lucius! Please, take me now. I can't stand it any longer."

She got on top of him and ran her nails down his chest. Feeling him shudder from the sensation, she leaned down to kiss his soft lips.

Lucius felt himself go hard as she did this and growled with excitement. As she kissed him, Lucius inserted a finger into her entrance. With a slow nudge from his wife, he plunged two fingers in and after a while he replaced them with his hard cock. He looked down and waited for her to adjust to his size. After she bucked her hips for him to move, Lucius withdrew himself and slowly thrusted in and out of her hole.

Cissa moaned as he moved slowly. She felt complete and whole with him in her, She wrapped her arms around his back and dug her fingernails into his shoulders as he started to speed up the pace. " Gods, Lucius! You feel so good in me, Go faster dear."

Lucius grunts and plunges his still hard cock into her, groaning as he felt her walls clench as she neared orgasm. He slammed into her and screamed her name as he came in her. He slowly regained awareness as his wife bucked her hips up and screamed his name. "Lucius oh, Merlin yes! I'm coming!" Lucius kissed her neck and looked at her with a sneer on his face.

" You. Are. Mine." He thrusted his hips as he said that. He gently pulled out and wrapped his arms around his wife.

They laid together in silence and finally Narcissa broke the pensive moment. "Lucius, I think that Harry is finally realizing that the old bastard is manipulating him." She looked at him and kissed his chest softly and laid her head on his broad shoulder. She had convinced her husband that Harry would make a great addition to the Dark Lord's Ranks as a second-command to their Lord.

Lucius looked at her and smiled

"You may be right dear. But for now he will need to have all the support he can get from the Slytherins and I intend to speak to Severus concerning him." They laid together for the rest of the night and a pair of elf eyes twinkled in delight.


	2. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Harry Potter characters All of the rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. No money ismade and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

* * *

Chapter Two – The Truth

(Headquarters)

Harry awoke and groaned as he felt his body tremor with pain as he put pressure on his shoulder. He looked around and smiled when he saw Hermione asleep on one side of the couch. He turned his head and was shocked to see Professor Snape sitting by the fireplace sipping a glass of brandy. He turned his head and saw that Harry was awake. Harry looked the other way and remembered what gotten him here in the first place. His eyes widened as he remembered that he was a werewolf because of his idiocy. He mentally cursed himself as he asked Snape,

"Sir, I was wondering how I got here. All I remember is being bitten then passing out." Harry shuddered at the pain that he felt when the teeth of the wolf had clamped down into his skin.

Snape looked at him oddly and stood.

"Wake up Miss Granger and she will explain. I was just here by luck and she ordered me to help so I did. If that is all, I am needed back at Hogwarts." With that Severus turned on his heel and strode out of the room, cloak bellowing behind him.

Harry stared at the door that his professor had just exited and shook his head. 'He seemed more civil towards me.' Harry stood and went over to the chair that Hermione was asleep in after watching her sleep he bent down and he whispered into her ear.

" Get up Granger." Harry grinned as Hermione bolted out of her chair and turned towards him, wand in hand and glared.

" Harry James Potter, you had better run." Hermione said as she straightened her clothes and then gasped as she saw him up and...alive. She threw herself at him, cautious of his shoulder and cried as she realized he was alive.

" Don't you dare scare me like that again. I thought I lost you." She shook as she sobbed into his chest. "I saw you lying...in your blood." She couldn't say anything else as she gripped his shirt and released her shock and fear.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and whispered nonsense words to her. He wasn't an expert on comforting people but he tried. Harry looked down at the girl he had come to love more than a friend and said,

"Hermione, you saved me. I cant thank you enough." He continued to hold her as she slowly began to calm down. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Harry." She pecked him on the cheek and went to change out of her clothes that were dirty, leaving a smiling harry in the parlor.

"Damn, she does know how to make an exit." Harry said as he walked to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. A pecking interrupted the silence. His ears had become sensitive to sound and his smell was like a muggle drug dog. His increase sensitivity was unbearable so he snatched the letter from the owl and closed the window. He noticed the familiar writing as Remus Lupin's. He opened it and read it to himself.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_ As you can tell, Word has reached my ears and I must say that it was shocking to find out that you were bitten. As the Next full moon approaches, I have gotten word from Albus that I can come and stay with you for your first transformation. one thing to be prepared for is the pain, I will warn you that it will be painful._**

**_Awaiting any questions._**  
**_Remus Lupin_**

Harry groaned as he remembered why he was here in the first place. He got a piece of parchment and a quill and began his reply to Remus. As he finished, Harry saw that Hermione had made herself comfortable on the couch. He smiled and sent Hedwig on her way. He walked into the living room to start on his summer homework, but realized that his wand and his Hogwarts supplies were at the Dursley's house still.

"Hermione? I was wondering if you had your books for this year?" Harry questioned.

She nodded and went up to gather her bag. After a few minutes, she reappeared and together, they worked on the homework for Professor Snape. After a while, Harry broke the silence and said to Hermione.

"Did you notice that Professor Snape didn't glare or sneer at me?" Harry asked her. She shook her head.

"Harry, I think that he is trying to be civil with you, so don't get him angry and you will not be treated like dirt."

She smiled at him and placed her quill on the table. She took a breath and said to harry.

"Harry, how does your shoulder feel?"

Harry looked down into her eyes and saw nothing but concern, again he felt something stir in his chest that he could not describe.

"It is feeling better, Thank you,"

Hermione looked into the piercing green eyes and told herself that she would get the courage to tell harry how she felt about him. But for now she would wait and see if he would make the first move.

* * *

A/N: suggestions, or ideas would be a great way to help make this story enjoyable for the readers will be greatly apprieciated.


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Harry Potter characters All of the rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. No money has been made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

* * *

I am sorry about being late on updating but school does get in the way, for now

Let the show begin!

* * *

(Headquarters)

Severus walked into the Headquarters with a look of shook still on his face. The letter that he received that morning still in his mind as he looked into the sitting room to find harry and Hermione asleep on the couch. His face softened as he remembered what the letter had said.

**Flashback**

Sev_erus stood and walked to the window, where a owl awaited to be relieved of the letter on its talon. Severus took the letter and gave the owl a treat before closing the window and sitting down at his desk to open the envelope. it said, _

**_My love, _**

**_Please forgive me for not telling you about this news but please give me a chance to explain what i am about to reveal to you. _**

**_Sev, I never did betray our marriage, Harry is not James' son, but yours. I know I kept this from you but I feel that he will need you more than ever now. When we went into hiding, I couldnt forget the look of betrayal on your face, and cried myself to sleep every night that I was away from you. _**

**_Please look after our son, Love. He is truly a snape. _**

**_Yours forever,_**

**_Lily Marie Evans-Snape_**

**End Flashback**

Severus saw Harry stir and felt tears run down his face. He needed to tell his son about the letter and the fact that his Potions Professor was now his father.

" Professor?" Harry groaned as his eyes met the tall man.

"Yes Potter?"

Severus saw harry flinch at the glare and his eyes softened. He didnt want to scare the boy.

" What is wrong, you are crying." Harry asked, concerned for his professor.

Severus sneered at him but did not reply.

" Harry, I recieved a letter this morning. It was from your mother. " He looked at the green eyed boy " She charmed it to send to me."

He handed Harry the letter and stood.

"I will be in the Potions lab if you wish to talk to me." Severus went to the door and closed it on his way out.

Harry heard a door close and opened the letter, he sunk to his knees.

"He's my father,."

Tears fell from his eyes as his mothers words hit him.

**_Please look after our son, Love. He is truly a snape._**

Harry heard a door open and Hermione ran to him.

"Harry, What happened?"

Harry just flung himself into her arms and wept. His father was the one person that didnt care for him. Hermione wrapped her arms around the boy she called her best friend and crush. She kissed his forehead and sat there with him.

As he cried, a pair of onyx eyes peered through the door. Tears running down the face of the most feared person in Hogwarts. Severus Snape.

* * *

As a week went by Harry still hadn't talked. Just sat around the headquarters.

It was a tuesday and Harry walked down the stairs when he ran into the person he least wanted to see.

"Har-" Snape started

"What? Damn it Snape. I am sorry for last year. I just thought the order was hiding something."

Severus put his arms around the small teen and hugged him close.

"Harry Its alright."

* * *

Me: -glares- Im sorry I had to cut it short

Harry: -hugs shadow- Its okay shadow.

Review and give me suggestions on how to make it longer


	4. Betrayal

Alright I am back and hopefully going to update you more often. Now on with the story.

* * *

As a week went by Harry still hadn't talked. Just sat around the headquarters.

It was a tuesday and Harry walked down the stairs when he ran into the person he least wanted to see.

"Har-" Snape started

"What? Damn it Snape. I am sorry for last year. I just thought the order was hiding something."

Severus put his arms around the small teen and hugged him close.

"Harry Its alright."

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry and Severus spent the remaining week of summer getting to know each other. The two had grown closer in the past month. Harry also secretly had begun to see the true errors that Dumbledore had placed in his life. The more he thought of that, the more he wanted revenge. The light side of the war had killed too. And truthfully, he considered joining the Dark Lord. Harry sat in his room plotting the upcoming year and smirked. A letter had come last week. Tom had responded to his letter of alliance

_Potter, _

_Why do you accept the offer now? Why not in your fourth year? As my offer still stands, I must welcome you to our side. I shall send Lucius to retrieve you for our next meeting. Let NO ONE know about this. After your initiation, I shall introduce you. _

_Sincerely _

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Harry saw the sun rise from his window and placed the letter in his pocket. He felt his scar burn softly and he knew that the time had come, He stood and reached for the black cloak that would hood his face.

" Harry, where are you going?" hermione asked as he reached for the front door.

"Out, and don't follow me. I need some time to think." Harry said softly to her.

Harry saw Lucius next to the tree across the street and nodded at Harry before apparating them to the Manor.

* * *

Harry looked up at the large manor and smiled. He followed Lucius into the Throne room and saw Tom sitting on the large chair.

"Tom, how are you?"

Tom looked at Harry and stood.

"Im fine, and yourself? How did your idiot relatives let you go?"

"they didnt" Harry smiled. He saw the Death Eaters enter the room and took his mask and raised his saw his father in the group and swallowed deeply. What if he disapproved?

"Faithful. Today is a great day. Today we have a new alliance...To Harry Potter."

Harry stole a glance at his father. Severus looked like he swallowed a flobberworm.

"My Lord, Its a pleasure to join your ranks. " Harry didnt finish as Tom interrupted

" Harry is to be treated as a Second to me. He is your master too." Tom motioned for harry's right arm.

"His mark shall be on the right arm becuase of the rank he is in. " Tom muttered the curse and a skull with a silver snake and a lion etched itself on to harry's forearm.

"I present the Dark Prince"

Severus looked as his son was marked with the Dark Mark. His son, was now HIS master.

Harry was apparated back to the Headquarters by Lucius, who left after looking at him in a funny harry entered Grimwald, he stopped at the glare his father gave him.

"Harry, how dare you! You ungrateful boy. Does anything your mother did for you matter?"

* * *

(To be continued)


	5. The kiss

Same Disclaimer, I dont own Harry Potter...or its characters.

* * *

_"Harry, how dare you! You ungrateful boy. Does anything your mother did for you matter?"_

* * *

Harry looked at his father and pinned him up against the wall.

"It means the wold to me, _Father."_ Harry snarled as he let the man go.

Harry's eyes flashed amber as he felt himself loose control of his temper. Severus looked at his son and glared at him. The nerve of the boy in front of him. "Then why run to the Dark Lord?" He asked in a whisper.

"He offered me one thing that Dumbledore didn't. Revenge for what the Dursleys did to me." Harry's voice was low and soft. " You have no idea of the pain and torture they caused me."

Severus listened to his son and realized that he had wished the same thing when he joined the Death Eaters too.

"I understand, Son." He took his son in his arms and held him. Death Eater or not, Harry was still his son.

"Because of them, I am a fucking werewolf." Harry's eyes glowed amber. "It is their fault."

Severus hugged his son to his chest and a growl escaped his throat. "And they will pay for it too, son. But for now we plan and not rush into action until we have a strategy."

Harry nodded and leaned against his father for support. 'I am more tired than I thought'

"Why don't you head up to your room and wash up before Miss Granger returns from the store."

Harry walked upstairs and looked at his mark. All he needed to do now was recruit Hermione and try and get resorted into Slytherin. Washing his face, Harry looked in the mirror and smiled at his eyes. They had changed to a faint yellowish sparkle within the emerald green. Pulling down his sleeve, Harry turned around and laughed._ I'm a fucking werewolf...' _Harry left the room and was attacked by a bushy haired witch.

"Hermione...Get off of me." Harry said as he hugged her tight and let go.

"Harry, I'm sorry...For not being there for you last year. I was caught up in everything. I-"

Hermione never got a chance to finish as Harry silenced her with his finger against her lips.

"It's not your fault." Harry and Hermione looked at each other, their eyes locked and not aware of anything else as Harry lowered his lips to hers. Lips met for the first time as they drew comfort from each other. Pulling away, Harry smiled at the speechless gryffindor that stood in front of him.

"Harry-" Hermione whispered as she threw her arms around him. Harry looked at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione, I didn't realize that I fell for you until second year, when you were petrified. I thought I would never hear you again. Your the only person who didn't turn their back on me in fourth year...Then there is last year, with Sir-_him._" Harry stopped as Hermione kissed his lips gently yet eagerly.

Both didn't realize or notice that a pair of onyx eyes had been watching... A smile formed on his face. _His son was so much like him, and Granger was like Lily._

* * *

_Authors note: Sorry for the late update...I have started back at school and Its horrible to find time for all you awesome people. Anyway...  
_

_Let me know if you want Dumbledore to die..._

_Yes or no._

_Reviews are welcome, and encouraged._

_Snarry1012_


End file.
